Could Have Been
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Love can either be the most patient or difficult thing to have, but Denmark wanted to see if it was worth the many eras of waiting, and if it wasn't too late to reach out. Date fic. Set in the 2011 Canadian Tulip Festival. DenCan, One-sided NethCan.


**(Copenhagen, Denmark)**

It was to be another day and another semi-chaotic meeting in Copenhagen to be expected for tomorrow. It was difficult for him to be noticed in the global political sphere unless it's harsh criticism and at times like this, he wondered why he bothered to go. He stared down on his beverage solemnly.

'What if...Norway never left me? Would I have been happier?' Matthew thought. 'I would be especially different.'

The door of the bar opened and closed quietly. The person made his way next to Matthew with a content sigh "I'll have an original Molson, and one for the cute guy beside me, pool my rounds on a tab" he bartender nodded and went to retrieve the beer.

'Molson? Cute guy?' Matthew turned to look at the man next to him to come face-to-"happy go lucky" face with Mathias Christensen, the personification of Denmark. "Oh, I guess I don't need to point myself out, huh Canuck?"

Matthew suddenly felt self-conscious with the Dane close by, "Um, hi Denmark" Matthew greeted rather softly.

Mathias winked. "I just spotted you while I was out, you look down."

Matthew quickly downed the rest of his Carlsberg before setting the empty bottle aside. "You really didn't have to buy me one, I was about to leave back to the manor." He reached into his pocket for kroner only for Denmark to stop him.

"Oh come on, the night's still young and I would prefer your one-on-one company" Mathias insisted, gently placing his hand over the Canadian's, "I'm interested in talking with you. It's not with anything too serious between us, just a good "getting to know" talk."

Matthew shied away, "there really isn't anything interesting about myself Denmark" said Matthew, taking his hand away from the touch.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mattie don't give me that" Mathias scolded "you have a lot to tell me, I know a lot about the others except you," the Dane's hand reached to trace Matthew's jowl, causing him to tense "you evade me."

Matthew covered the traced area "...is that so?"

Mathias chuckled, "verily so little Vinland."

The bartender set down a couple bottles of the imported beer. "Oh awesome, I personally love your beer" Mathias grabbed a bottle and raised it in a slight tilt. "Skål!" he said and took a quick swig of the beverage, letting out a content sigh. [1]

Matthew mentally sighed in defeat and took the other beer bottle, "Cheers" he greeted back and downed some of the beer. Mathias smiled, "that's the spirit, don't be so down on yourself" he cheered "it doesn't really suit a cutie like you."

"...do you really flirt like this when you're out?" Matthew inquired.

"From whoever you assume, I actually don't" Mathias admitted.

An hour later, the two nations drank ten rounds each. A normal human would have been in a drunken stupor or an alcohol induced coma. Mathias on the other hand didn't feel any more different since his alcoholic tolerance built off from his countrymen's prominent beer culture, although it didn't end similarity for Matthew, he was in a mild state of euphoria but guessed an eventual hangover will hit him in the morning.

"Hey Mathias" Canada asked, feeling really heady. Yep, he will feel it in the morning.

"Yeah?" the Dane was still as chipper as before the rounds.

"I...think I need to go back to the manor" he claimed.

"Hm? You're not up for more rounds?" Mathias whined childishly, he was hoping to spend more time with the boy.

"Mmhm, I-I'll have trouble...waking up for the meeting." He really would, he had habits of sleeping in for hours on end when he had no meetings or mandatory formal events.

Mathias sighed, "All right fine." The Dane took some number of fifty kroner bills and handed them to the bartender before they made their way out. The air was slightly cool, but the alcohol numbed the feeling for Matthew, not that he needed it; he naturally has a high tolerance for arctic conditions.

"I forgot to ask, how have the others been?" Matthew inquired.

Mathias assumed he meant the Nordics "they've been well; Norge and Island sometimes talk about the days when you were a little nation."

"They do? It seems like lifetimes ago" Matthew referred unbelieving "but I shouldn't be so hypocritical about it, I think about those times too."

"I do too..." Mathias trailed off, but Matthew didn't press what the Dane referred to. He walked a few paces ahead as Mathias watched him.

'I love you since the moment we first met, but I know you will never think of me as more' Denmark thought sadly, he followed suit.

**(L'Anse aux Meadows, North Newfoundland, Early eleventh century)**

Norway faced the young nation before him with quiet intent, "Vinland?"

Said nation looked to his older brother, smiling, "yes big brother?"

Norway had to return the smile, his little brother always brought it out of him "you have to promise something important to me, something that sounds simple, but it may be the hardest task you may ever do."

Vinland's bright violet eyes seem to dim of worry, but tried to look brave for the Viking, "Anything big brother, you can count on me."

Norway nodded, "I need you to wait for Denmark" Norway told him simply.

"Huh? But isn't he already here?" Vinland asked confused, looking to the good distance Denmark supposedly is. The Dane was sharpening his hunting tools without minding anything around him.

This made Norway smile fondly, "Well not that way specifically, I meant wait for him if we all ever leave." Norway immediately felt Vinland cling to him.

"You're all leaving me?" the little nation fretted, feeling tense in his grip.

Norway held the boy to sooth his worry "No, not yet."

"I-I'm so afraid of you and the others forgetting me big brother, I'll be alone" Vinland was in the brink of sobbing.

"Please understand Vinland, we are not capable of stay here, but just know this," Norway held Vinland still "we would not dare forget you. You are a wonderful young nation with so much beauty and promise. My sincerest hope for you is to grow strong and happy."

Vinland couldn't help but let tears shed, but he nodded determinedly "Thank you big brother, I will not forget all of you either and do all a can but...why do I need to wait for Denmark?"

The Norwegian loosens his hold, his eyes clear of knowing to the boy, "because little one, Denmark loves you in a way different from being your brother..."

**(Ottawa, Ontario. Canada's Manor)**

"Kanata?" A heavy paw tried to wake the sleepy Canadian but to no avail, Kumajirou thought for a moment and went ahead draping himself on his friend's abdomen. Matthew woke from being winded and winced in pain. {1}

"Kuma, that hurts," Matthew whined as the bear climbed off, the former propped himself up and rid his eyes of rheum. "You're hungry right? How about some Pacific Chinook Salmon for breakfast?"

The bear perked at the mention of food "I would like that, but that's not it."

"Hmm, then what is it?" the nation asked, stretching lazily and covering his yawn.

"The tulip festival" bear said simply and jumped off the mattress.

Matthew became more alert at the mention and looked to his alarm clock; he let out a sigh of relief, "Kuma, its only 8:30 am."

"I know, I thought you said you want to go as early as possible" he yawned. Kumajirou casually stretched, and went out the room. Matthew watched the bear leave before he fixed the bed. He checked his phone if any messages from Lars arrived but there were none.

'He must be really busy if he can't make it today, he never missed meeting with me…' Matthew sighed at this and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He thought back to the vague memory of the promise.

'Denmark loved me differently from a brother. More than a brother...like his lover' he opted, unbelieving of the recollection. Even if that was the case he wasn't sure if his childhood promise was valid anymore. "He might have found someone more outgoing and more inclined to his interests."

He exited his room and met with a sleepy polar bear on the couch. Matthew had to laugh a bit and shake his head before going to the kitchen. He particularly didn't feel like cooking breakfast so he took an apple, homemade blueberry muffin and a brew of hazelnut coffee for himself and few large pieces of Pacific Salmon from the cold storage for Kumajirou. It wasn't long for the bear to rush in to gets his fill.

Matthew thought back to how long he had the bear. His earliest memory is of being alone one day and his bear, back when he was practically a bundled up child. His skin was much darker and eyes a shining hazel, but his appearance drastically changed to more European features the day Norway and the others came. They never witnessed his original features which for some unexplainable reason didn't revert back. Kumajirou sometimes forgets him since he better remembered him for being a darker skinned child.

"Hey Kuma?" Matthew asked the bear.

"Hmm?" the bear cued, chewing his salmon.

"I'm glad we're friends, you've always been great company" the Canadian thanked.

Kumajirou swallowed his bite. "I do too, and you should smile more" he said, taking more of his salmon.

Before long, the two of them finished their meal. Matthew dressed up in black tank top under a dark red hoodie along with plain black cargo pants and a pair of classic sneakers.

"I guess this will do" Matthew said to himself in the mirror.

"I'm sure Denmark would love to peel them off of you" the bear said nonchalantly. This caused Matthew to stammer and blush, but before the young man asked...

"I heard you say "Denmark" in your sleep, I assumed you dreamed of mating with him, don't deny it" Kumajirou answered.

"Kuma my dream was far from that!" he defended, very much embarrassed.

"If you say so Kanata" the bear said bored and disbelieving.

Matthew just sighed and carried his bear in his plush form to the front door. When he opened it he met with a fist, but it didn't hit him. It was about to...knock? He looked to owner of the hand, and felt like fainting on the spot.

"Hey there Canuck, um...good morning?" Mathias greeted sheepishly.

Matthew unconsciously scanned the Dane over, wearing brown combat boots, baggy black khakis and a white, red sleeved jacket with a notable Dannebrog ensign on each upper arm. Matthew really didn't know what to think at the moment, only to hold his bear nervously, why he was tense at the moment was rather childish of him.

"Oh um, good morning Mathias, how have you been?" Matthew asked, voice still whisper like.

The Dane seemed to brighten from the meek greeting "I've been swell, maybe a bit bored, how have you been since the last meeting?" he spoke playfully only to turn lightly scolding "if you're still down on yourself, I'll hound you out until you're not, no question."

The accusation made Matthew smiling, "I've been more or less the same" he assured softly.

"...so I do need to hound you out" Mathias leaned in a bit close, he noticed Matthew's brilliant violet eyes. They were as he remembered a millennium ago albeit darker from age and experience, likely from both, "are you heading to the tulip festival by any chance?"

"I was about to leave for it, were you going before you decided to um...hound me out?" Matthew joked.

"I've been hoping to be with you, I mean go out together...with you, do you get what I'm getting at?" Denmark tried to explain.

"…like a date?" Matthew asked. It was the most obvious thing in his train of thought, that or his hearing must be derailing on him…likely a mix of both.

Denmark's heart felt like it leaped to his throat, he must be hearing things; this sounds too good to be true for him, but he'll take it.

"Yeah a date. The t-thing involving two people, g-going out, may or may not involve getting drunk and…" he stopped his rambling when the Canadian was giving him an odd look. He wasn't sure if it was good but cleared his voice to start over.

"So…are you free or..." he was hoping Matthew wasn't what he was about to say "are you seeing someone?"

Matthew thought back for a moment, he wasn't sure if he should go. There was a high possibility Lars was still coming to meet him, but looking to Mathias it made it difficult say no 'it's possibly my best chance to a tell him about what I recalled, if Norway didn't tell him already' he might as well go for it, he almost had nothing to lose. "I would love to come with you Mathias" he looked back to quickly close and lock the door.

Kumajirou squirmed and jumped down to start walking beside Matthew, he knew it will be a long day.

The three companions were a few blocks away from the destination. The walk so far was very pleasant for Matthew; the morning's light had been invigorating for him and lighten his mood. Although it didn't stop him from feeling so shy and unsure with Denmark, it wasn't like this is a big deal for his date. He likely had many other dates and lovers before him, so he shouldn't feel so hopeful he would be different in his eyes.

'I really shouldn't be so down on myself, but it's difficult since I'm overlooked so much' Matthew thought, taking a glance at the cheerful man 'how am I supposed to behave in a date?'

He stopped his train of thought and breathed out; it didn't help in the least. 'Okay I just need to be casual, this date isn't too serious. I could even show Mathias around Ottawa if he would like.' He tried to switch into more positive thoughts, 'I wouldn't mind him showing me anywhere in Jutland, Fyn or Zealand if he offered…I'm hopeless…' at this, he groaned and face palmed himself.

The Dane turned to him concerned, "you okay there Matthew?" Mathias asked the nervous boy, Matthew jumped at his mention "we can slow down or take a break if you want."

"N-no I'm fine, just thinking" he excused himself.

"I see. Anything you would like to share?" Mathias curiously asked.

Matthew felt really embarrassed to speak out "it's really nothing."

"Oh come on, if it's an embarrassing moment, it must not have been too bad."

"It's not that, it's just I...I-I" Matthew started to mutter.

"You...what? I couldn't hear you" Mathias said confused, he leaned in catch the inaudible words.

"Just...never mind me, I'll tell you later" Matthew excused again. Mathias will think he's too forward and superficial, and that was the last thing he wanted to sound like when he's with the sweet, maybe even a bit crazy guy. Not that crazy was a bad thing. His brother had those tendencies...maybe too much to his irritation; Mathias however balanced it out to be quite charming with him.

Unlike Mathias, the small polar bear managed to pick the words up, "I heard what Kanata said, he said he-" Kumajirou was muzzled by Matthew before he got anywhere.

"Kuma, I said I'll tell him" he scolded the bear. Kumajirou growled from his muzzle until the Canadian released him.

Mathias was rather amused with nation and bear's relationship, it was similar to Iceland and his puffin "...um okay, let's move on then."

It was not long until the tulips lined up around the roads nearing the park; Matthew practically glowed from the sight of them. "The festival and gardening committees did a great job with the flowers."

As much as Denmark wanted to deny it, the flowers did make the surroundings more beautiful without being off-putting.

"Were all of these tulips sent from the Netherlands?" Mathias really felt jealous toward the Dutchman; he was able to send all of these flowers every year on date and time, as if they were intended just for Matthew. It irritated and taunted him that he didn't have a relationship even close to this with the young nation.

"Well about half were cultivated here and the others were from Lars" Matthew explained fondly "it's very nice of him and his government to still send them."

"Do you feel something for him?" Mathias had to ask, if the Canadian had previous, lingering feelings for Netherlands, he had to know who he needed to get pass to earn the Canadian's affections.

Matthew felt something odd from the question, not about Lars specifically, more to the underlying tone with the Dane. 'Is Mathias jealous?' he thought.

It was a possibility since floral gifts were a common occurrence with romantic relationships, although sexual relationships were still an intertwined attitude with it in North America. Europeans' attitudes with friendship, romance and sex were more separate and distinct, not that the attitudes didn't blur on occasion.

'Maybe, Mathias sees it more as the North American attitude for my case?' Matthew thought. Still, for any of his assumptions with Mathias, he wanted to assure the Dane, he shook his head in response.

"No, Lars did express an interest with becoming more with me. If not his own words, through the special bouquets he gives me. But not even once, I saw him as more than a close friend."

The words made Mathias feel more at ease, though his stubborn streak just wanted to be completely sure "...he seems so taken with you," Mathias admitted, holding back a sour tone in him, "what was holding you back?" he was really curious as to why.

'I'll take his jealousy as a possibility,' Matthew smiled, "it's just this silly promise I made when I was young. I tried to remember it as much as I can but it slips away from me time to time" his eyes seem to lighten "my memory of that promise just blurs more and more every time I dreamt of it, but for some reason I recalled it again, it was more vivid than before."

The Dane loved the Canadian's expressive eyes; they seem to further strike his fancy for the sweet nation, though Matthew's words struck something deeper in him. Matthew refrained from seeing Lars as more but he agreed to go with him. He was getting ahead of himself but maybe, just maybe, the promise was connected to him somehow "What was the promise exactly?"

"Oh...well...I'll tell you when I feel more comfortable" Matthew excused himself nervous.

Mathias was disappointed that he didn't get to know but he respected the other's privacy more "sure, whenever you're ready Mattie...was it okay for me to call you Mattie?" he wanted to be sure he didn't brother the other.

He nodded "I don't mind it at all" Matthew wanted to see if he had an opportunity to give nicknames as well "do you have any nicknames you prefer being called?"

'At least were loosening up around each other, it's a start' the older nation thought happily, 'and I'm more than thrilled to be with the one I love.' Mathias softened his face and nodded back, "I prefer Math, Dan, or Danny; they're all good with me" he claimed cheerfully.

"I'll call you Math then" Matthew then faced the entrance of the park and held the Dane's arm, much to said Dane's inner delight "let's head in."

The three of them entered the park. Many people were already out overlooking the diversely colored flower beds and Matthew's sure the booths were busy with activity as well.

"Well since you know more about the festival, why don't you give a personal tour?" Mathias suggested.

"I've wanted to see the gardens for weeks now, let's check them first." It would be a surprise for him as well since he purposely tried to avoid going into the park until the design layouts started being planted. It was hard since the park was by Parliament Hill.

"Alright then, lead the way Mattie" Mathias claimed with unrelenting zest while pointing to where his date faced.

Matthew laughed, "Um…wrong way Math."

"…I knew that."

While the three of them spent a good amount of time just viewing all the flowers well after the lunch hour, the time really flew off with them. Matthew felt eyes on them; mainly from young women. They were staring at Mathias rather shy like and obviously attracted, why Matthew noticed, he didn't know.

"You must really love tulips if you come to see the festival every year" Mathias mentioned out of the blue.

"I do, it had always been a great occasion to relax. I'm glad we can get to know each other more personally." A sudden breeze blew over them.

A breeze blew to bend the stalks, the flowers rebounded back even with heavy looking heads, it made the Dane think of something odd "looking at all of these tulips, they look like they're swaying to a concert."

The three of them watched another breeze blew the flowers, it did look like a crowd "mind if you sing them a song then?" Matthew suggested.

"Me? Sing? To tulips?" the Dane made sure he was hearing it right.

"Why not? The tulips get a song, and I get to hear you sing, please Math" Matthew sent a pleading look that his date couldn't help but comply to.

"Fine, I'll sing a Eurovision song then, even if the plants prefer heavy metal singers huffing on them, ask Tino" Mathias quickly warmed his vocals with a scale and started to sing.

_**Come on boys come on girls**_

_**In this crazy, crazy world**_

_**You're the diamonds, you're the pearls**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow, today**_

Matthew could almost hear the guitar chords to the song.

_**Wake up; slow down do nothing right now**_

_**Breathe in, breathe out did we forget how**_

_**To live, to dream and what it all means**_

_**It's like we don't care**_

_**Who's hot, who's not who's got the right upside down**_

_**Tonight, tomorrow you're out of time**_

_**Upstyle, you are back in the line**_

_**A race to nowhere**_

_**Come on boys, come on girls**_

_**In this crazy, crazy world**_

_**You're the diamonds, you're the pearls**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow**_

_**Come on girls, come on boys**_

_**It's your future, it's your choice**_

_**And your weapon is your voice**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow**_

_**Today**_

_**Turn left, turn right don't make up your mind**_

_**Your way to fame is all in vain**_

_**You get in the spot then you run out of luck**_

_**You're going nowhere**_

_**We can change it all today!**_

_**Come on boys, come on girls**_

_**In this crazy, crazy world**_

_**You're the diamonds, you're the pearls**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow**_

_**Come on girls, come on boys**_

_**It's your future, it's your choice**_

_**And your weapon is your voice**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow**_

_**Today**_

_**Oooohh o-oh ooooh**_

_**Come on boys**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow**_

_**Come on boys, come on girls**_

_**In this crazy, crazy world**_

_**You're the diamonds, you're the pearls**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow**_

_**Come on boys, come on girls**_

_**It's your future, it's your choice**_

_**And your weapon is your voice**_

_**Let's make a new tomorrow**_

_**Today!**_

Matthew had to clap for the Dane's impressive performance and Danmark gave a bow to his requester and "audience".

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind dear Canada and tulips" he sent a playful smirk to his usually shy companion.

"I thought you sang wonderfully Mathias" Matthew really thought so; he hoped to hear Mathias sing again.

"Thanks, I guess I pulled off Tim's voice but I should have sung it my own way. And hey, if tulips are eligible to vote, I would win Eurovision in a landslide." Mathias joked light heartedly.

"Too bad these tulips are Canadian though" They laughed off the lame humour.

"Mattie, you have to be the best date ever" Mathias gave a quick kiss on said date's cheek.

"I'm sure I'm not your best date" touching the kissed spot.

"I wouldn't know, women and men alike have asked me out, though unlike…well, every other nation, I've never dated or had sex."

"Ever?" Matthew asked, very much in disbelief, but the rose of color on Denmark's face said everything.

"Ironic that one of the most notorious nations with out of wedlock children is celibate" he mused, shaking his head "not that it's my place to judge my own people on their choices."

Matthew nodded to this, squeezing Mathias' hand "well you're not alone with your choice…"

"Hm, is that so?" he looked around "anyone I know?"

A sweet smile graced the Canadian's lips, "you're holding his hand" he responded. Matthew pulled himself up to close in on the Dane's face, kissing both his cheeks. It was a bold move on his part but felt it was good moment to show affection.

Mathias blinked from the sudden action, only to send a teasing smile "that's even harder to believe."

Matthew blinked in confusion, "why is that?"

"From how you just kissed me, I'm questioning if France influenced you in other ways…"

"It's far from that!" Matthew snapped. Yes, France can get really "cozy" with him, but nothing- he emphasizes the word "nothing"- happened of that sort.

"Alright, alright I'll take your word on it." There was silence between them, a tense silence, the type of silence where you stand in a room full of crisscrossing piano wire. Mathias wanted to break it; he really wanted the casual atmosphere back.

"I'm sorry Matt; I didn't mean to be insensitive."

Matthew felt he's too easily forgiving; though the issue wasn't that severe "Well I'm sorry for lashing out too."

Before anything else was spoken between them, someone called Matthew's name.

"Matthew?" the person was obviously masculine in tone; the group turned their attention to the voice.

'This is going to be awkward...' Kumajirou thought, looking at the three nations before him.

The one before Dane and Canadian was a very statuesque man dressed in a navy dress shirt underneath a buttoned up dark sienna trench coat, beige trousers tucked in shined black boots, and of course his signature blue and white scarf. Unlike Denmark, he had a no-nonsense air about him that makes anyone swallow their tongue, not that Denmark can't be intimidating in his own right; he had "off days" that hit out of nowhere.

Matthew really didn't know what to say at the moment. All he expected was a beautiful morning in May and see the tulips. But of course not, it would be too peaceful, so the one man that his date may be extremely jealous of had to meet him. Matthew needed to stay calm and hope that Denmark wouldn't do anything rash.

"Hello Lars" Matthew greeted kindly "I'm glad you were able to come after all."

Netherlands nodded curtly but showed a warmer smile afterward to the Canadian "I was able to manage my time, but I couldn't seem to contact you" Matthew looked to his phone and noticed it had been off the whole time, he opened it and saw the text message from the Dutchman. "Oh I see now, I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond."

"It's alright Matthew" Lars assured him gently before turning his attention to his companion "And I see you came along Denemarken" he paid an indifferent stare toward him.

Mathias surprisingly for Matthew, kept a neutral but still happy face, it was mostly from being glared at by Sweden and Norway for centuries that made him unfazed "well you sold me into checking it out Holland." Denmark sent a look that meant hidden intent, more determined than devious. He turned to Matthew assuring his behaviour.

Lars looked to both of them and deduced two possibilities, Matthew was just touring Denmark around or it is something else, he decided to be more subtle this once "Did you too just happen to meet here or met beforehand?" referring to either of the two. Both of them looked reluctant to answer the Dutchman, until…

"They're on a date" sounded in the group, so much for subtlety. The three looked to the polar bear below; he looked more or less bored at the situation, "and Kanata thinks Denmark is-" at this, Matthew muzzled the bear again, sending him a scolding glance.

"You really don't hold back there Kuma, lucky for you a Norwegian polar bear doesn't go out choking you with your own tie" Mathias mentioned amused, the other two nation didn't share his humour, Lars more so.

"Matthew, is it true?" Lars asked the Canadian, he wanted to hear it from him above his furry companion.

"Well…yes" Matthew started, "it's technically our second date together, we talked before the last Arctic Council over drinks" he blushed at the mention "we didn't do anything rash after of course." Matthew cleared up anything suggestively inclined. "And…I'll admit something to you Lars."

The Europeans paid their full attention to him, "This is really hard to explain, I have this knotted feeling in my stomach, my heart is an irregularly pounding mess, and I'm confused but happy and relaxed all at once. When you told me you see me as more than a friend, I…I didn't feel any mix of these." Matthew turned away somewhat from his dear friend "it was only today that I felt them so strongly." Matthew bit his lip before telling him, "and it's because of Mathias, I've fallen for him."

Mathias' heart began to beat wildly; he was shocked, speechless of what the words indicated. 'Matthew…loves me?'

Hearing it out, Lars thought it would lessen the blow for him for Matthew to explain it, but now… it was a big mistake on his part. He didn't –if he ever did- show it but he was heartbroken, he was content with just being friends with Matthew, though seeing him with another brought back the burn of his unrequited love. He's upset but he will never lash out on Matthew, he respected and loved him too much, "Congratulations on your relationship" his tone neutral.

Matthew nodded, abet sad "thank you Lars" the Dane felt it's best to be courteous for Matthew's sake.

"Thanks" Mathias unexpectedly said. He then loosely held Matthew's hand, much to the Canadian's awkward liking.

Netherlands understood he likely isn't needed around "I find it's best for me to go."

The Canadian's eyes widen at this "Lars you don't need to go."

He shook his head as he looked to the younger nation "you're out on a date, I feel as if I'm intruding" he pause briefly "it's fine with me, hope you both enjoyed the festival, and Denemarken…" Mathias listened in well "be good to your date, he is dear to me" he warned him.

"Of course" Mathias knew this too well, he may not look like the type but he feels very devoted with Matthew. It's crazy to see their relationship in context, but he wanted to see a close relationship come out of it.

"Hm, I'll take you up on it" Netherlands looked to Matthew in his most composed and walked away from the three, once he felt he was far enough from them, he let a stray tear fall from his eye, nothing more, there were no use for tears for something he knew would never happen.

They watched him retreat until he was gone from view. Mathias felt Matthew grip his hand harder wasn't sure but he decided to ask "are you okay Matt?"

Matthew felt really guilty of this, he did tell Lars that he wasn't interested in being more with him, and he was relieved he understood, but…"what if" he sometimes wondered. "I think I need to sit down." Mathias nodded; they walked a short distance to a bench as Matthew sat close to him, they said nothing for a while until the Dane held Matthew's hand in both of his.

"Do you…regret something?" Mathias said tentatively, his companion answered with a shook head. "Then tell me what I can do to help…"

"…I hate to see Lars like that" his voice started to sound strained, but he still didn't cry.

"Well…it really can't be helped to force feelings that aren't there" Mathias knew it all too well, he had to reject countless people in his long life and it never once became easy to do so. He thought he would be in the hot seat for that feeling but his love interest virtually returned the affection.

"Well…have you ever loved someone to the point of shattering if that person rejected you?"

He bit his cheek at this for a moment before answering, "Yes, I did."

Matthew pursed his lips before he asked "how did that person treat you?"

'I'll show you up front' he looked straight at Matthew softly, he really wasn't sure if he's reading the moment correctly though he decided to do something bold. He reached to cup Matthew's face, he smiled from the nation's blush before he leaned forward and captured a light kiss; no excessive passion or force to it, only a sweet gesture uncaring of whomever saw them, it gave Mathias so much warmth.

When they parted Matthew was left wide-eyed and speechless.

Mathias could never stop smiling at this, "I love said person to death and I was so afraid he couldn't see me as more than a friend."

Here they were on a bench, among a plethora of greenery and temperate flora in his national capital, a festival to commemorate the friendship between Matthew and a nation who he didn't return a romantic love to. On the same day he wasn't planning to be on any date with another nation Matthew habitually waited for in a millennium when they barely see, let alone talk to each other on that span. It's no wonder it's difficult to catch up with everything that just happened this morning, especially how he deciphered his feelings for Mathias.

Denmark had long since released the hold on his face, but Matthew didn't move from his spot, it was nigh impossible to turn back or ignore what just happened between them. Matthew was actually so sure of himself now.

"Mathias I-" he tried to say but he can't seem to spit anything out when the feeling of arms wrapped themselves on him, pulling his body into an embrace.

Mathias caught the light scent of pine on the younger nation, "I'm content that I'm able to see you again. I'm glad you return how I feel."

Matthew tentatively relaxed into Denmark's hold, trying to calm his erratic heart pounding in his ears; he felt Mathias' heart beating as fast, because of him or otherwise, he was uncertain. He never imagined everything happening this fast, but now that everything was said and done; everything can slow down to develop their relationship "I want to tell you everything."

A hearty chuckle resounded in response; the vibrations oddly comforting to Matthew "I'll be looking forward to it Mattie."

* * *

Translation:

[1] Skål! – Cheers! (Danish)

Note:

{1} – Canada is the derivative of the Matthew's old name Kanata meaning "village or settlement" in aboriginal Mohawk and Iroquois. In my head canon, I would think Kumajirou remembers this name more than Canada.


End file.
